Garrison
"I AM BULLETPROOF!" - ''Garrsion, on his quirk's main ability Hailing from Saint Petersburg, Russia, Alexsandr Shuhrat (Александр Шухрат) is Team Fort's weapon expert and muscle. He boasts more stopping power than a 6 ton hydraulic piston, and is extremely muscular, though the thick armor of his hero outfit makes it tough to discern if he's buff, or just really fat. Like a bear, he appears to be a gentle giant. Also like a bear, confusing this with gentleness will get you torn apart limb by limb. His gun, as his quirk is defensive, is ridiculously big and, as he says, "Does not overcompensate for anything". Sometimes considered to be the unofficial leader of Team Fort, Garrison is a man of simple words, and speaks similarly to Colossus from the Deadpool movies: With a light Russian accent and a blunt demeanor, sometimes with an insulting tone to it. In fact, he often calls the opposition Cowards, Babies, and Tiny Men. This can often be attributed to his ridiculous height (Being the tallest of them all) and his extreme weight and strength, being able to flip someone like Baseball with only one finger. He also makes sound effects when he starts doing well in a battle with his gun, often noted by mimicking the really loud noises his minigun makes. Appearance Garrison is a huge, highly muscular (Or highly overweight) Russian man with a slight beard, a shining bald head rounder than a pistol cartridge smoothed several times by sandpaper. His hands are equally as large as the rest of his body, perfectly suited to carry his massive machine gun. Garrison is rarely seen in a civilian outfit, as no shirt or pants can withhold his chiseled muscular figure (Or soft overweight figure, take your pick.) His hero suit consists of a red tactical shirt with the image of a fist on it's sleeves, concealed by a thick bulletproof vest with a spare ammo belt wrapping around the chest. The suit is finished off with leather, fingerless gloves, and a small belt pouch for snacks. And sandwiches. Personality Garrison is best described as the exact opposite of quiet. His thumping footsteps can cause miniature earthquakes 7 miles away, and his habit of yelling insults to intimidate others makes him both hilarious to babies (literally) and frightening to babies (figuratively). It also makes him terrible for stealth. Initially, Garrison was the silent badass of Team Fort, using his massive minigun to mow down his opponents to nothing but a body full of holes, while also throwing away 400,000 dollars of work for the unlucky company who has to supply him with bullets when he runs out of spare magazines. This made him popular amongst the crowds of Japan, though any parting advice he would give the media would be something along the lines of: "Shoot first, then ask questions.". If anyone asked about his huge gun, he would tell them most of it's specs. However, this demeanor changed after his spar against RJ, who managed to land a huge hit to the head, damaging part of his skull and paralyzing Garrison, leaving him as a huge sack of flesh. Luckily, the team's medic was able to restore his motor functions, at a price. Patch-Up had touched the parts of the brain that handled behavior a bit too much while trying to fix up the damage caused by RJ, causing a wild change in his personality. After Patch-Up Quotes ''"Cry some more, run while you can, you leetle babies don't stand a chance. They call me Gari, this is my gun. When it starts spinning, YOU BETTER RUN!" - Garrison's favorite intimidation tactic "I am Pro-Hero Garrison. And '''THIS' is my weapon. It weighs one hundred fifty kilograms and fires two hundred dollar custom tooled cartridges at 400 rounds per minute. It costs 400 thousand dollars to fire this weapon for 12 seconds. I am top customer of many bullet stores, all to feed giant gun." - Old Garrison, explaining the specs of his weapon.'' "Entire team is BABIES!" - Garrison's tactical analysis upon the opposition